El regalo perfecto para Derek
by loving aria
Summary: Pareja:Derek x Scott Scott no sabe que regalarle a Derek por su cumple asi que tendrá que improvisar el resumen es una godida lo se pero leean si les gusta el yaoi y lemon


El regalo perfecto para Derek

Pareja:Derek x Scott

Scott no sabe que regalarle a Derek por su cumple asi que tendrá que improvisar el resumen es una godida lo se pero leean si les gusta el yaoi y lemon

Scott estaba corriendo por el centro comercial como loco buscando el rejalo perfecto para su amigo Derek no sabia que regalarle no sabia si un cuchillo de caza o una nueva chaqueta el amaba en secreto a Derek no sabia como pero le atraía el lobo mayor asi que compro amabas cosas pensando que seria lo mejor pero al correr paso por una tienda erotica vio un traje erotico femenino amitad de precio entro aunque solo tenia 17 años quería perder su virginidad pero como estaba enamorado del lobo mayor asi que se le ocurrio un segundo plan asi que compro el traje y salio de la tienda con una bolsa de cosas y se dirijia ala casa hale donde todos estaben lydia,alison,stilles,jatson,erica ,isack y Derek su amor platónico primero bajo los primeros rejalos asi que eran el cuchillo y la chaqueta es hora de abrir los rejalos grito alison donde stile se estaba besando con lydia y jatson estaba tomando una cerveza enronces vio como Derek lo miraba con una mirada traquila pero seria asi todos se asercaron a dar los rejalos primero el mio grito stile era una chaqueta de cuero negro muy cara y buena para cazar Scott al ver la chaqueta la tiro en el auto ahora el mio dijo lydia era un botas de caza muy utilez Derek asintió a stiles y lydia y luego salio jatson con una caja Scott resaba que no se un cuchillo de caza era un juego de artesanía de lobos que era para traer prosperidad Scott sonrio se y va acercar pero erica y isack nos dejas primero ofrecio erica Scott para no parecer desesperado asintió era un cojunto de playera y pantalón tipo militar con collar militar que decía Derek hale con unos dígitos Derek le dio la mano a iscak y un apretón de mano a erica estos asintieron y se fueron de caza Scott iva entrejar su rejalo pero alison se le adenlanto asiendo que este bufara con la nariz alison saco un cuchillo de caza asiendo que Scott en furecer pero se controlo para que nadie lo notara alison es una daja de caza antigua muy hermosa casi no se consiguen por aca dijo Derek sorprendido asiendo que Scott ponerse celoso Scott por fin es tu turno dijo stile y alison mientras stiles le palmeaba la espalda a Scott este se quedo sin hablas Scott dijo se me olvido tu rejalo en mi casa jajajaje asiendo que todos caerse de la verguensa en especial a alison Derek solo se rio todos se empezaron a reírse pero Derek le hiso una seña a Scott que se asecara este se aserco y Derek le susuro que entendia que había comprado 2 regalos pero alison y stiles le ganaron las ideas pero lo entendia le dijo que su compañía bastaba este se sonrojo las únicas que lo notaron fueron alison y lydia jatson dijo alison me puedes llevar a mi casa porfis este asintió se y fueron luego lydia a stile este un poco confuso asintió se despidió de Derek y Scott dejándolos solos ya eran como las por que no te quedas a dormir para que no condusca tan tarde

Mientras tanto entra a la casa de los hale donde Derek le dijo por que no dormían es la misma cama Scott asintió Derek fue a ducharse asi que Scott le marco asu mama diciéndole que se quedaría con Derek su mama asiento y le dijo que se cuyde el salio y fue al coche a buscar lo que avia comprado en la tienda erotica se puso el traje y saco otras cosas se metio al cuarto de Derek y se puso en pose candente cuando salio Derek sus ojos se abrienron al ver a Scott disfrasado de gatita una tanga mini rosa con una cola de gatita un sostén rosa que decía toca me y una dianema con orejas de gatita y vio que en la bolsa había codones y otras cosa

Scott-gimio Derek viendo como Scott hacia poses muy candentes .teves muy sexy mccale

Derek es sido una mala gatita me puedes castigar dijo este Derek se le avento besando a Scott en los labios derek fuck me grito Scott Derek le quito la taga rosa con la cola de gata Derek le empeso a darle nalgadas dejando las nalgas de menor rojas estas listo dijo Derek Scott solo asintió Derek chupo sus dedor dejándolos húmedos entonces undio un de en la entrada virgen de Scott este gimia como loco le dolia mucho pero poco a poco empeso a acostumbrarse a los dedos de derek este un dio es segundo dedo y luego un tercero dejando dilataida la entrada de Scott estas listo para la verdadera diversión este asintió Scott le dio un condon y lubricante primero se puso en condon luego puso lubrincante en su pene y en la entrada de Scott Derek penetro a Scott hasiendo que gimiera como una mujer bueno como niña Scott le dijo que se moviera este hasintio y empeso a follar mas rápido la entrada de scott este gritaba espera dijo Derek salio de scott dejando comfuso este saco el condo que tenia usado y lo tiro Derek penetro a Scott este le dijo por que lo se quito el condon le dijo que era mejor asi este asintió el lobo mayor empeso a masturbar al menor asiéndolo gemir de placer me voy a venir de dijo scott yo también grito Scott se vino en la mano de Derek y la pansa de el luego Derek se vino dentro de Derek ambos se vieron y se dieron un beso apasionado

Te amo Derek –gimio el menor –no sabes cuanto es perado para que iseramos esto la verdad me gusto mucho

Yo igual Scott se siente bien aserlo-derek estaba feliz de aserlo con el menor-te amo mucho

Ambos se durmieron afuera estaben alison en alsando la mano para que le pagaran lydia,stiles,jatson,erica y isack les dije que ellos se amaban es secreto y asi que me pagen dijo ella resibiendo 200 dolares de cada uno de ellos ella sorio en su mente dijo espero que sean felices de aquí asta que tengan un hermosa familia.

Fin

Nota:no me maten es mi primera historia con lemon asi que review la verdad ami me gusto si les gusto comenten cosas buenas y si no pongan cosa malas pero sin insultra plz


End file.
